New and Interesting
by SylviaW1991
Summary: Brain's working on a plan, but Pinky's feeling a little needy. When Brain's impatient words spark an idea, does Pinky manage to get his way? Mature P/B slash.


As usual, if you don't like and know you won't like this, don't read it.

* * *

><p>Pinky could normally wait until the end of a plan, when they'd return home a little battered from a failed plan to take over the world, and Brain was amenable to the touches and kisses that led to so much more. It was just every now and again that he'd get an itch, the same itch that had started all this in the first place. From friends to lovers thanks to a chemically induced state. A new kind of aspirin that had done so much more than make Pinky's head go all funny and numb. It had made him <em>itch<em> and now Brain was always willing to tumble into bed when Pinky wanted _after_ the plan.

But now he had an itch and Brain was waving him away, pushing him off. "Stop it, Pinky. I'm busy."

"Please, Brain?" He nuzzled the back of Brain's ear, sliding their bodies together in the way that always made Brain shiver. It worked now, but the smaller mouse was shaking his head.

"After the plan, Pinky."

"But _Brain_, it isn't even ready yet! _Troz_!" He ducked down, licked slowly between his lover's shoulder blades. "Please, Brain?"

His back arched, breath catching, but - "_No_. The plan _would_ be finished if you would just stop bothering me so much! Just stop it, Pinky." He squirmed away, sending a glare over his shoulder to make sure his companion knew he was serious.

Pinky's shoulders slumped, ears and tail wilting. "But, Brain, I want... _Poit_. I just want to be close to you..." He caught his tail between his hands, wringing it with hands that didn't know what else to do.

"You know I enjoy our... activities, Pinky, but there's an appropriate time for them." Brain turned back to his blueprints, scowling.

"Later, Brain...?"

"_Later_," he confirmed and gave a small scoff. "Unless you could come up with something new and interesting, which isn't very likely, it will be later. Now go away."

Something new and interesting. Pinky took in the words, ignored the "isn't very likely," and scampered away. Oh, he'd been _waiting_ for a new and interesting! Not that what he and Brain did every night didn't have variety (oh, and when Brain was in a very good mood he would do this _thing_ with his mouth and the itchiness was getting worse the more he thought about that), but he'd wanted to do something for a while and he always forgot.

But now Brain had said new and interesting and he'd remembered! Oh, Brain was going to like this. He did like it an awful lot when Pinky dressed up as a lady. After the last plan, he'd been dressed up so nice they'd gone to dinner and when they'd come home, Brain's hands had been all over the place. With a giggle, he hugged himself tightly and twirled.

But he didn't want to dress up all the way. Oh, no, not this time. He had other ideas. New and interesting ideas, just like Brain had said! Narf!

-8-8-

It was the giggling that caught his attention first. After the almost suspicious quiet before, the muffled sound was irritatingly loud. Moreso because his plans weren't quite gelling. His calculations were off and he was missing something vital. It was possible that one of Pinky's inane questions or ponderings would help, as they were want to do at times like this.

But in his current mood, Pinky's ponderings would probably only be ones that would stir his groin as Pinky was want to do more often than he should've. Maybe if he gave Pinky a kiss and a fond nuzzle it would sustain him enough so that he would be helpful and not inane. Or, well, helpful and not erotically inane.

His ears twitched suddenly. The giggles had become humming. Brain rolled his eyes and turned his head, going entirely still. The words he'd been about to snap stuttered to a halt, his jaw hanging slack and his pink eyes going wide as if he could possibly see more.

More of Pinky's _dancing_, more of those half-lidded and somehow daring blue eyes, more of that teasing and wide smile. And what on _earth_ was he wearing? Or barely wearing. The scrap of blue was a skirt he recognized from one of their past schemes, but the corset was new. It _matched_ and curved his slim hips. They were incredible, grippable, and Brain's mouth watered.

It only watered more when he took note of the feather boa he had hooked about his arms. Still humming a tune Brain vaguely recognized as "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," Pinky turned. His tail, wrapped around his leg, slowly unwound and began to lift. His hips were swaying, swishing enticingly, his long tail lifting the too-short skirt.

Brain swallowed hard, heart stuttering to a stop when Pinky bent at the waist and smiled at him between his legs. "Is this new and interesting, Brain?"

"It's... Yes..." He could feel his loins stirring, his length quivering in the pouch that usually kept it concealed. But it wasn't staying concealed now. It was quivering and growing and Pinky was slowly licking his lips and oh... Brain had to turn, had to face him entirely. He was _gorgeous_.

It was always nice when Brain looked at him like that. Or at least it always ended up being nice. He could feel his own shaft trembling with need, anticipation shining in his eyes as he straightened. His tail lowered, letting the skirt fall. And he was humming again as he faced Brain, twirling the ends of the boa as he sashayed over.

With a bright smile, he looped the boa around Brain's back, using it to pull him closer. His gaze slid down, tongue sliding slowly over his lips yet again as he took in just how hard his lover had gotten. "Ooh, Brain, it's working!" He bent low, took the head into his mouth, and giggled around it at the strangled sound Brain made. He loved the sounds he could make come out of Brain when they did things like this.

But he wasn't done yet and he so wanted to do the whole thing. Oh, it was a shame high heels made his legs all wibble wobble when he tried to dance in them. _Zort_. He gave the head a nice little lick, quietly promised he'd be back. Brain didn't like when he talked to the thingy; it made him squirm all embarrassed.

He leaned back and straightened, slowly slipping the boa away from Brain. His cheeks were red and Pinky couldn't help but lean forward and give them gentle nuzzles. Brain was so cute when his face got all tomato reddy-red and bright! Like an orange! Oh, wait, those were orange.

"Pinky," he breathed, "what on earth-?"

"Do you like it, Brain? I think it matches my eyes _so_ nicely." His lashes fluttered and he spun away from Brain to strike a rather nice pose he was borrowing from one of the old shows he liked watching - Boslie's Angels. But his tail was wagging, lifted high and showing off his pert behind. He looked over his shoulder; Brain was still staring. "Do you like it?" he repeated.

Brain cleared his throat, trying to ignore the urge to reach out and grab. "Yes. Eyes. Matches."

Oh, yippee! Brain wasn't even using full sentences! This was working even better than he'd been hoping! Giggling, he wiggled his hips and watched the way Brain's eyes followed the motion. So he wiggled them again, the boa slipping lower and hooking beneath his tail. The movement of his hips slowed, went sensual, and he tried very hard not to giggle when Brain swayed side to side with the rocking of his hips.

The boa wiggled, dipped and lifted. Brain's eyes followed the way it moved as well, so Pinky turned back towards him and watched the greed flare in those pretty pink eyes. Egad, it was awfully nice when his eyes went greedy all for him. Pinky bit into his lip, his skirt tenting almost instantly as his erection stopped being teasing. He wrapped the boa around Brain again and dropped down to his knees. "Brain," he whispered, tone laced with excitement, "are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"_Yes_!" Brain reached up, laid either hand on his cheeks, and pulled him down. Their eyes locked for a moment and Pinky had just enough time to open his mouth to speak before their lips met. Pinky's hands tightened on the feathered boa, the force of the kiss a surprise. Brain's kisses weren't usually so needy and hard and demanding.

Pinky fell into it, helpless to resist, and let his mouth be invaded. It was almost like when they turned it into a game where Pinky played the world and Brain had to take it over. Oh, yes, that game was fun. All of their games were fun and they all ended so wonderfully. His _favorite_ favorite part was when they were through, their fur all cleaned up again, and Brain would curl up and lay his big old chubby head against his heart and fall asleep.

His second favorite was when a plan unraveled so quickly that they played more than one game. Pinky's tail began to wag. Were they going to play more than one tonight? He crawled forward until he hung over Brain on his hands and knees and made the kiss his own. Eager, needy, pleading - oh, he'd been so itchy and now it was worse. It would get better, though.

He lowered his bottom half, rubbing the skirt's fabric heatedly against The Brain's shaft, reveling in the sounds the smaller mouse made. All of his biggly-wiggly words drowned themselves out, faded into moans and wordless exclamations. Sometimes Pinky missed the big words that he didn't always understand; they just sounded so nice from Brain. But these made his heart race and the thing between his legs grow and stir. These sounded nice in a completely different way.

Brain reached down, squeezing his bottom through the skirt, and Pinky moaned into his mouth. That was nice too - the touches and squeezes and strokes Brain never gave him while they were in the middle of a plan or when there were others about. But when it was just them? Oh, Brain gave him all the touches he wanted.

When he felt the zipper of his skirt being pulled, Pinky broke the kiss and wriggled away, his cock twitching at the protesting groan Brain gave. "You can take it off next time, Brain. That way it'll still be new and exciting." Pinky smiled, getting back to his feet. He slid the boa out from beneath his lover and tried not to giggle. Ooh, they were going to get Brain's blueprints all messy.

He reached a hand down to the bump in the skirt, intending to push his thingy down and away, but it felt so nice that it just got bigger. He looked at Brain to apologize, but stopped. The smaller mouse was propping himself up on his elbows, dazed pink eyes (Brain had the prettiest eyes in the whole wide world! Z_ort._) locked on his hand. So maybe Brain liked this. Pinky's thingy certainly seemed to like this, so he began to rub instead of push and Brain bit his lip, rolled his hips. Brain definitely liked this. Pinky could tell for sure now.

Tail wiggling and wagging, he let his hand fall away and turned to the side. The boa slipped down, held at an angle and tucked beneath his tail again. As the skirt slipped down, Brain was able to catch a flash of his thigh, but little besides. "Pinky," he groaned, and his head would've fallen back with the sound but he couldn't tear his gaze away. His hips were rocking again, swaying and swishing to the ridiculous song he hummed. It may as well have been a raunchy sex ballad; he'd never even be able to _look_ at the stars again without thinking about this.

He didn't notice when his lips parted, allowing for breathless pants. But when Pinky turned towards him again, he knew the breathlessly frustrated groan was from himself. He was hidden entirely by the boa. The enormous, fluffy boa that he wanted to tear away. Pinky lifted one side of it, twirling the end around and revealing only a single thigh. Brain's mouth watered. _Yes, yes, show me..._ He could only whimper when the side was replaced before the other was lifted and twirled.

Brain knew Pinky was hard under there, hard and needy, but he was teasing. That big smile on his face as he hummed, the half-lidded blue eyes - teasing. "Pinky, _please_..." His hips were lifted, length leaking pre without a touch.

"Please what, Brain?" Husky voice - teasing.

"Come _here_!" _Let me see you! Touchtouchtouch-_

He watched, wide-eyed, as Pinky sank to his knees. The boa kept him hidden, but Brain watched closely anyway hoping, hoping... Slowly, the taller mouse crawled forward. Still humming, half-lidded, teasing, gorgeous. Brain's legs spread, allowing Pinky to settle between them. But the boa was in the way, a barrier between their aching shafts, and when Pinky's adjusted it to settle above his tail, it tickled in the most delightful of ways.

He sat up and Brain watched, helplessly transfixed, as Pinky slowly slid his fingers up his own sides. They went around his back and the corset came undone, loosening, loosening, and finally falling away. There was only the boa now, the boa Brain rutted against, desperate for friction, for motion, for _Pinky_. As Pinky moved back, though, Brain let out another whimper and lifted his hips, keeping them arched, offering himself in a way he rarely did. Pinky's breathless giggle was matched by an equally breathless moan.

Oh, this was working in ways Pinky hadn't anticipated. He leaned forward, tongue swiping up along his chest to glide beneath his chin, making The Brain's head fall back. "Really, Brain?"

"Yes, yes, anything." His eyes had fallen shut at the lick, body quivering as he held himself suspended, a touch away from outright begging, pleading, needing needing needing. He let out a gasping whimper when the pressure between his legs was relieved and his arms gave out. He dropped back down, though his hips stayed lifted. "Pinky..."

The taller of the two carefully draped the boa over his lover's closed eyes, a warm kiss placed on his lips. "No peeking, Brain." With another kiss he was gone, searching for the bottle of slippery slick stuff. When it was found, he coated his length liberally, eyes closing for a moment at the touch. If Brain hadn't been waiting so nicely, he very easily could've finished himself off right there. But he would so much rather be with Brain when that happened. He'd never not been with Brain when it had happened, so quickly made his way back with a handful of slippery slick and settled himself between Brain's legs again.

He gave a happy hum, seeing him just as he'd been left, and pressed a finger down and down. Brain's lovely gasp had his ears perking, the way his tail seemed to stiffen and snap out of the way had him giggling. Oh, this was working so very well. New and interesting. They'd have to do this one again. He took the boa from over the megalomaniac's eyes and had it looped properly through his arms again before resuming his preparation. He'd tried once without and Brain hadn't been very happy at all.

He wanted to make Brain happy, so lowered his mouth and gave the leaking pink head a fond hello-again lick. He was back as promised, but not for very long. He pressed a finger inside and Brain's hands flailed, seeking and finding purchase on the ends of the boa. "Pinky," he moaned, eyes fluttering partway open. His hips rolled needily and Pinky acquiesced to the unspoken desire, pressing in a second finger.

Whimpering, his eyes closed again and his own fingers dug into the boa. Pinky's free hand had found his thigh, so Brain spread his legs wide, wider, as far as they could go, it still wasn't enough, _Pinky_. His hips moved with abandon and Pinky marvelled at the sight. He'd never seen Brain like this, could hardly remember what he was doing with so much motion beneath him.

His fingers curled, seeking, and Brain stilled but for a spasm that worked its way through his body, coming out of his mouth in the form of his partner's name and a breathless "Yes" that made Pinky quiver with delight. This was another of his favorite parts - when the "yes"s started, when the special word usually reserved for plans, for brilliant ideas, was for nothing but him and the things he did.

He slid up, pressed his lips to Brain's, and let the sounds spill into it. It was sounds from both of them now because Brain's "yes"s made him eager, the way Brain rocked against his fingers made him eager. "Now, Brain? Now?"

"Yes," he groaned, tugging on the boa, using it to pull his lover down. Their lips met firmly, tongues danced messily, bodies met and slid against one another. For a blinding moment, it was sensory overload that left them both quivering and wide-eyed.

"_Now, _Pinky!"

"Right, Brain." Removing his fingers, Pinky grasped Brain's hips and lifted him up and started to slide in. At Brain's grunt of discomfort, he slowed his pace and nuzzled Brain's neck and ears. And when the grunt became a groan, he slid the rest of the way in. His tongue lolled and he pressed his cheek against Brain's. It was so hot and tight and he could feel it everywhere. "Egad, Brain..."

Panting, Brain rubbed their cheeks together and tried to get used to the full feeling. His hips gave an experimental rock, groaned into his cagemate's ear. "Pinky, I... Mm..."

It was all the encouragement Pinky needed to start moving, slowly picking up speed when Brain urged him on with an incoherent babble or a groan or a piston of his own hips. "Brain! Egad, Brain!"

"_Yes_!" he exclaimed, releasing a stuttered groan when Pinky gave a particularly hard thrust. He had his hands wrapped so tightly around the boa his fingers were going numb, but he didn't let go. Part of him was afraid that if he let go, Pinky would stop. He couldn't keep up with the thrusts any longer, so stopped trying and let himself be filled again and again and harder harder harder- "Pinky!"

His head ducked and Brain felt his long wet tongue swipe along his neck. The next thrust had him seeing stars, left him wailing and bucking his hips erratically. It was why he so rarely let Pinky top - he lost all control. Of himself, of Pinky, of everything. His world narrowed down to the singular moment, to the motions and his absolute need for them to continue. When reason returned, he would be horrified. But now, in this place where reason had none, he abandoned himself to the act and all the things they made him feel.

Particularly now that Pinky had found that spot. He aimed for it, length dragging against it with each motion of his hips. Brain threw his head back, rapping it against the counter beneath the blueprints he was lying on. It only added to the stars he saw and he was careful not to let it happen again. He knew Pinky would stop if he alerted him to it, would slow and stop and cradle his head and be so gentle and apologetic. But that could be later - anything could be later just so long as Pinky didn't stop now.

He felt a hand close around his length, moving in time with the eager thrusts. "Faster," he gasped. Faster, more, harder- "Pinky! Pinky, yes!"

There were little huffs in his ear. "Narf narf narf narf..." Over and over again and Brain was fairly certain Pinky was unaware of the little tick infiltrating even this. "Egad, Brain! I'm gonna pop!"

"Yes," he moaned. Close, both of them so close. They were in tandem now, Brain's hips moving in time with his partner's. Mutual satisfaction, mutual pleasure - their mutual goal was within reach now. And all it would take were a-! few-! more-!

"_Yes_!" Brain wailed, his seed spurting out in thick lines. Some reached his chin and would have to be disgusting later. For now, it was simply overwhelming. Every pump of Pinky's fist, every thrust of his hips - filling Brain even as he emptied him. It was so much, too much...

And then it was over, Brain's hands slowly unclenching from the feather boa Pinky still wore to wrap around him to keep him close and deep and connected. Pinky snuggled down, smearing Brain's release into his fur. But neither of them cared, warm and panting still. "Pinky," Brain whispered and his shaft gave a helpless twitch when he felt his lover's slow lick.

"Mm..." With a breathless giggle, Pinky licked his chin again, slowly cleaning Brain's fur.

"Pinky," he whispered again, eyes opening. Tiredly, he nuzzled Pinky's ear. "That's disgusting."

"It's yummy," he disagreed and gave another long, damp lick. "You're awfully yummy, Brain."

Brain only "humphed," too drained to do much else at that point, and gave Pinky's ear a nip, earning a giggle.

"Was that new and interesting, Brain?"

"Obviously, Pinky. You're lucky I don't bop you for doing that on my plans."

But there was no heat to the words and his hands were gently stroking Pinky's back, so the taller mouse knew they weren't true and snuggled closer, Brain's breathy little sound reminded him that he hadn't moved out yet. He slid out slowly, humming happily. "Now what, Brain?" Pinky normally knew what, but they'd never done this on the counter before. His tail began to wag, his natural high energy bounding back fast. There was lots of new and interesting!

"A bath, Pinky." The idea sounded wonderful at that moment and he'd be able to get some of his own energy back by the time Pinky finished getting everything together.

"Ooh, a bath would be _lovely_, Brain!" Pinky gave him a delightfully loving nuzzle before hopping to his feet, standing over his sleepy lover and smiling brightly. "With candles and alka-seltzer?"

"Yes. And Pinky?" he added once the taller mouse had started skipping away. When he looked back, a small smile curved Brain's lips. "Keep the boa on."

Tail wagging happily, Pinky gave his hips a sensual, promising swish and hooked the feathered boa more securely around himself. "Right, Brain." With a giggle, he sashayed along the countertops to fetch the candles and Brain watched him with half-lidded eyes. New and interesting, indeed.

* * *

><p>What is this plot you speak of? XD<p> 


End file.
